Legacy
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Legacy. What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see … I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up Wise up. Eyes up I catch a glimpse of the other side … Teach me how to say goodbye [Batfam Week: Day 5 - Legacy]


_Y_ es. Hamilton lyrics. No. I'm not american. I just really like the songs. And when the prompt came up as legacy, these words came to mind.

Batfam Week Day 5 – Legacy

* * *

Thomas was a wise man.

Or so he'd like to think himself. And so long as he never said it out loud neither his wife nor Alfred would laugh at him.

Now if his _son_ however said he was a wise man, who was he to deny his little boy.

He just knew Martha was rolling her eyes at him from behind. So to assuage the hurt (he wasn't really), he hugged his son close.

"Thanks for thinking me wise, champ."

Bruce only giggled as he half-heartedly tried to get out of his father's arms.

"Come on, father. We'll be late for the movie!"

Letting go, Thomas couldn't resist but ruffle his son's hair and laugh when he cried out.

"Noo! It took me so long to fix it!"

"Messy is best for you, Bruce. You're still a child after all."

Martha gave a sigh and finger combed their son's hair. "Not this messy, honey."

Thomas just gave them a big smile. He watched as Martha leaned over their growing boy. Bruce was already reaching her shoulder.

Soon enough, he'd be older, grow even taller and maybe even start acting out with little rebellious moments. He was already dreading it but also couldn't wait for it. His son was a good boy with maybe just enough of the little devil. But Bruce was a good soul.

Plus, he was a Wayne and he couldn't wait to teach him what being one entailed. He was sure to be just like his mother, kind, wonderful, so in love with life, and then maybe, just maybe, he'd also be like him.

Thomas continued smiling all the way to the theatre. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Bruce was crying.

He had to…he had to go to him.

Martha. Where was Martha?

God. No. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready yet.

He didn't want to say goodbye.

"Daaad!"

* * *

Thomas didn't know where he was. But he knew he was simply waiting.

Waiting for what he wasn't sure.

He turned to his side and let Martha lean against him.

For now, they could just rest while they waited.

* * *

"Master Thomas."

He didn't want to wake up just yet. Sleeping was better than all this waiting. Martha was by his side, asleep, he was sure. He didn't know how he knew but he did.

"Master Thomas. Do wake up now."

Wait. He knew that voice.

"Alfred?"

The old butler smiled at him.

"You look so old, Al."

Alfred gave a chuckle and then looked at him with sad eyes. "And you've not aged a day."

"I…" He wanted to make a joke of it. But he knew why. He died this way.

Gasping, he looked up at Alfred. Began to look at him closely.

The old butler let him. He could see how the doctor was cataloging all the signs of aging. The white hair, the wrinkles. Alfred was sure he'd also shrunk with old age but was proud he hadn't let it make him frail. Only at the very end did it take him.

"Alfred. You're old." Thomas' was small.

"That's what aging does, Master Thomas." Alfred waited. He stayed silent, knowing what was next to come.

Thomas stared at his old friend. Tried to imagine the years, the life he must've lived. The life he must've shared…

"How is Bruce?"

Alfred smiled and gave him first what would surprise him. "For a father of five, officially anyway, he's doing quite well. He's come a long way and has become quite adept at showing his love to his family."

Thomas eyes grew wide. Bruce was a father? He has children? Blinking away the tears gathered in eyes, he tried to choke back the sudden sob that wanted out.

"Honey?" Martha whispered, stirring awake. "What's wrong?"

"Our son has a family." Thomas turned to his love, tears falling down his face, sniffling, he repeated, "He has a family."

Martha's mouth fell open as she too began blinking back tears.

"Hello, Miss Martha."

She turned. "Oh, Alfie. Is it true?"

"Yes, Miss. Four sons and a daughter. Another as his ward as the boy still has living parents though he sadly cannot be with them. Another girl he had and still has guardianship over as Batman. Another pair of siblings he watches over. And a plethora of young heroes he tries to mentor as well as peers who may sometimes act like children. This does not include of course his grandchildren."

"Batman?"

"Heroes?"

Then together, "Grandchildren?!"

Alfred smiled at the two. He was so glad he'd chosen to wait. Even not knowing that these two had chosen the same, he would have still chosen to wait.

He had so much to tell them and now he would have all the time needed to do so as they waited for their child and maybe for even longer.


End file.
